


How Could You?

by KinWrites



Series: Blood Drinking and Accidental Betrayals [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Vampire Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinWrites/pseuds/KinWrites
Summary: In which Ryan lies and shits about to go DOWN





	How Could You?

You get home to the penthouse to the sounds of angry shouting. Which, while not unusual, was a little concerning. If only because this time Michael sounded genuinely hurt, as did everyone else. Frowning you shuffle into the living room, catching the tail end of Geoff’s sentence. “-you keep this from us? We’re supposed to trust each other god damnit!”

Jack grabs Geoff’s arm, ending the next sentence before it can start and gesturing to you. The frown on your face deepens. “What’s going on?”

Before anyone can stop him, Michael’s talking. “Oh nothing just that Ryan’s a fucking vampire and didn’t think to tell anyone. Oh also we’re all in danger because apparently his ex fucking wife is a psychopath that wants Ryan to suffer eternally so clearly that means we all have to fucking die and Ryan! Ryan didn’t think to tell any of us anything and now Jeremy’s in the fucking medical room possibly dying! But no we didn’t need to fucking know!”

The room falls silent once Jack slaps a hand over Michael’s mouth. You blink a few times, processing what all has been said.

Ryan shuffles a bit on his feet biting his lip worriedly. 

You turn your gaze to him and step closer, standing in front of him and meeting his gaze. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

He starts to speak and Michael cuts him off. You whip around and throw a knife by his head. “You, shut the fuck up and let him explain.” Michael’s throat bobs as he nods, falling silent once more.

You nod and turn back to Ryan, “What were you saying Ry?”

Ryan looks around nervously before swallowing and nodding slightly. “I-” he pauses and shuffles a bit, runs a hand through his hair and ducks his head to stare at the ground. “I was scared you would all hate me.” He pauses, almost long enough for you to think he’s done talking. “I apologize that Jeremy was injured because of me. I will take care of my wife and leave you all. I knew it was a mistake to grow attached and I apologize for doing so. It was foolish and I put your lives at risk.”

You nod slowly and look back at where the others are standing. “Can you all have a civil conversation now?”

Geoff doesn’t answer, just walks over and pulls Ryan into a hug. “You’re an idiot if you think we’ll let you leave that easily. Tell us how to help take this bitch down so we can get back to doing what we do best.”

Ryan blinks and gapes at Geoff like he’s grown a second head. And, somehow, looks even more shocked when everyone else walks up to hug him.

Jack kisses his cheek softly. “Y/N? What’s that movie quote you’re always saying?”

You beam brightly at her, “Ohana! We’re a family and you don’t leave family behind, even if they lied.”

Ryan blinks at us all and whimpers slightly, tears filling his eyes and spilling down his cheeks, leaving harsh streaks in his face paint.

Gavin snags a tissue and gently clears them away. “Silly Rye-bread thinking we could ever get rid of you.”

We all stand around in a group hug for a while longer, until Ryan’s tears have stopped and everyone can breathe a bit easier.

Geoff’s the first to pull away, wiping away a few of his own tears. “Alright dickbags. Lets get rid of an evil bitch.”

 


End file.
